Why
by Miss P
Summary: Miss Parker gets kidnapped by the person she thought would never hurt her. But maybe things aren’t what they seem?
1. Chapter 1

**W h y**  
_By Miss P_

_Summary: Miss Parker gets kidnapped by the person she thought would never hurt her.  
But maybe things aren't what they seem? _

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pretender characters in this story.  
And I'm not getting paid for writing it.

**_NOTE/ "Why" has been posted at fanfiction-net before, but there was so many errors in it, so I decided to remove it and change it.  
I hope it's a little better this time…_**

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

_The corridor in sub level twenty-three was completely silent. Darkness was lying heavily in the air. At the end of the hall a ray of light fell across the hard floor. There were strange sounds and voices of two men coming from inside the room. There was a silence. Not a sound was heard. After a while a low humming noise started to fill the room. One of the men let out a small shout of excitement._

_Their new project was working. They had succeeded! Finally they had someone who could fulfil their wishes, their needs._

_The men left the room. Switched off the lights and locked the door carefully before leaving. Inside the room their 'project' was lying, strapped to a table. Slowly he started to wake up. He tried to break loose._

_Bit by bit the straps loosened. After a while he was free, walking around the room, trying to find a way out, he suddenly spotted himself in a mirror. He just stood there, watching himself. It was hard to see through the dim light, but he could distinguish two chocolate brown eyes staring back at him. He slowly ran his hand through his dark hair. It felt soft. The first thing he got to feel. Even though he knew he had just been created, had been brought to this world, it felt like he had lived a long time. He felt strong emotions for something. He didn't know what. But somehow it made him just want to smash his hand through something.  
He was confused, how could you feel both love and hate at the same time? He knew that when he found the source to his feelings, he would make it his. He would control it, never let it go. He needed something to hold on to. But what he didn't know was that the 'source' was what he'd least expected. Something that would change him completely, something that would make his nice and innocent personality disappear._

_He left the mirror and walked up to the door. There was no way he would be staying there. He had to get out. There was so much he needed to discover. All of the sudden he felt dizzy. The whole world was spinning and his head began to ache. He needed to get away, now. And as things weren't strange enough, he suddenly craved for something sweet… something named pez…_

_The door started to budge as he was throwing himself against it. Suddenly it was opened. The long dark corridor was waiting for him. He ran. There were sounds of people screaming, sirens that sounded. He kept running. He didn't know how long he had been running and hiding. But suddenly he found himself outside the large building. The air felt cold on his skin. He shivered. It was frightening out here, but not as frightening as it was inside._

_As he stood there, he suddenly spotted a dark haired woman walking up to a car. He sharpened his eyes. The sun was about to set and it wasn't as bright as he thought it would be. From his hideout he could hear the woman talking, it seemed like the other person was really annoying her. 'I'm not in the mood rat boy, just leave me the hell alone!' he could hear her snap. He kept watching her. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He felt his emotions well up inside of him. He wanted her. He needed her. And he would make sure he got her. No one else would ever lay hands on her. She belonged to him. Inside the building the men were talking. They seemed very upset. 'Something went wrong, if we don't find him as soon as possible. I'm sure he will either kill or hurt someone. He's mad. We need him back where he belongs. NOW,' one of the men said in a wheezing voice. 'Yes, that's number one priority.'_

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

FOUR DAYS LATER

**_OoOoOoOoO  
_**

Miss Parker woke up in a car. Tiredly she looked around, had she been hunting Jarod and fallen asleep? She didn't remember any of that. Suddenly she noticed she was in a half lying position, she moaned as she slowly straightened and looked out through the window. The sun was shining bright. Obviously it was day, but it didn't make any sense. She remembered being in her car, driving away from the Centre after an annoying phone call from Jarod. But after that everything was unclear.  
She remembered her father and Raines were very upset, but she didn't know why. She remembered the Centre alarms, what had really happened?

Slowly she turned her head to look at the driver.

The driver smiled at her. "Ah, you're awake. It was about time!" he said.

"Jarod! What the hell is going on?" Miss Parker snapped. Almost immediately her head began to ache. She moaned quietly and pressed her hand against the back of her head.

"Having a headache?"

Miss Parker glared at him. "Yes, Jarod. Where are we? What are you doing?" she asked wearily.

"Don't worry Parker. You're with me now. We're going to have some fun!"

Miss Parker gave him a confused look. Jarod just smiled dumbly at her.

"Dammit. When the Centre..." Miss Parker started, but Jarod interrupted her.

"No one knows. It's just you and me now," he said with a smirk.

"You kidnapped me? Why the hell did you do that?" Miss Parker almost screamed.

Jarod just ignored her.

"What kind of sick game are you playing?" Miss Parker growled.

"You'll find out in time. Just try to sleep now," Jarod answered calmly. He took up a syringe from his pocket and pricked it in Miss Parker's neck. She let out a gasp of pain.

"It's okay...it's okay," Jarod mumbled. But Miss Parker didn't hear it. She was deeply asleep.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_**TBC.**_

_It's always nice with reviews! 'Hint hint' Tell me what you think, good? bad? _


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

A couple of hours passed and at the Centre, Sydney was just about to leave his office when the phone rang. With a sigh, he hurried back and picked the phone up.

"This is Sydney."

"Sydney, four days have passed, something must have happened to her. I heard there was a stir at the Centre a couple of days ago, what was it about?"

"I don't know, no one is willing to talk about it, Miss Parker never came back after that day, Jarod I'm worried…" Sydney said in his normal calm voice. But he didn't feel calm at all, he had a bad feeling something awful was going to happen… he just wished he knew what…

"What about Broots? Hasn't he found anything?"

"No..."

There was a silence.

"I have to go. Call me if you hear something. Okay?" Jarod suddenly said. Before Sydney had time to say anything, Jarod hung up. Sydney frowned as he slowly put the phone down. Something wasn't right. Everybody at the Centre seemed to act strange. He really needed to find out what was happening, Miss Parker could be in danger…

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

SOMEWHERE IN THE USA - ON A BOAT.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

The sun started to rise over the water. It was a little chilly and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the waves against the boat. Jarod looked out over the sea, enjoying the endless blue landscape. He smiled to himself. This was perfect. Everything he wanted. He slowly turned his head to look at Miss Parker's sleeping form. She was lying on the floor in front of him. Her hands were resting on her stomach, tied together. Jarod smiled as he watched her. He walked up to her and sat down, reached out to touch her face. Miss Parker slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Jarod's brown eyes looking down at her. She tried to sit up but realized she couldn't use her hands. With a sigh she fell back to the floor.

"What the hell are you think you're doing! How dare you tie my hands!" she growled.

Jarod just smiled. So this was the little huntress, the ice queen. He had done his homework; he knew everything he needed to know about her…

"Dammit Jarod. Why are you doing this?"

"What do you think? You are a beautiful woman Miss Parker. Would it be so strange if I want to have you all to myself?" Jarod said with a smirk.

Miss Parker sighed. "At least, you can take these ropes off."

"And ruin the fun? No way!"

Miss Parker tried to sit up a second time and managed to get into a sitting position.

"Where the hell are we?" she asked as she surveyed the ocean.

"On a boat," Jarod answered her.

"I can see that," Miss Parker snapped. "What the hell are we doing on a boat? And I want the truth. What are you up to Jarod?" she continued.

"I already told you the truth."

"Oh yeah? You kidnapped me. So what exactly are you planning to do with me now?"

"I haven't decided that yet. But don't worry. I will make sure you won't get bored."

Miss Parker didn't say anything. Instead she got up on her feet and walked up to the railing. Jarod walked to stand behind her. He put his arms around her waist.

"Stop that!" Miss Parker snapped.

"Okay, suit yourself," Jarod said. He looked out over the water. "What do you say about a bath?"

"What!"

"You heard me..."

"Are you nuts!" Miss Parker said while she was looking down at the water. Jarod smiled evilly.

"Don't worry. This is going to be fun!" With a quick movement Jarod lifted Miss Parker up.

"Jarod, don't..." Miss Parker pleaded, struggling to get down.

Jarod just laughed.

"If you throw me into the water, I swear, I'll kill you," Miss Parker snarled.

"Oh yeah?" Jarod said. "I don't think so," he let go of Miss Parker. With a scream she fell into the cold water. Jarod smiled as he watched her struggling to get the ropes off her wrists, the same time as she tried to avoid getting under the surface of the water.

"Having problems?" Jarod asked with a grin.

"What the hell do you think!" Miss Parker yelled. Jarod could hear the panic in her voice.

"Why are you doing this? Is this one of your twisted games? You bastard! I thought you cared about me," Miss Parker screamed. She was confused and scared. Why was Jarod doing this? It wasn't like him. She never thought he would try to kill her. But she had to admit, it was a smart move. No one would ever find her out here, at the ocean, in the middle of nowhere. She heard Jarod laugh. Why was he laughing? Did he think this was funny? How could he?

After a while Miss Parker started to get tired. She didn't know how much longer she could keep doing this. The water was freezing. She could hardly feel anything anymore. And her head hurt. Maybe it was better if she stopped fighting and just disappeared. No one would miss her anyway. Not even Jarod. The only one she thought cared about her…

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_TBC._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_AN/ I know things may sound familiar. But as I said, this fic has been posted here at FF-net a long time ago. It's changed now, but maybe that's why a few of you recognize some parts of it…_

_Well anyways, here's the next chap! Hope you'll like it._

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

The water was freezing and Miss Parker body was numb. She had almost given up when she suddenly felt two strong arms lift her up. Just only conscious she was aware of being carried down the stairs to the small room under the boat. She coughed and was gasping for air.

"It's okay...Did you really think I was going to let you drown?" Jarod asked as he placed her on the small bed. Miss Parker didn't say anything. She just gave him a tired and hurt look.

"Why?" she asked weakly.

"Why I threw you into the water? That's not so hard to understand," Jarod answered with a smug smile.

"Please Jarod. Tell me. Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I like you when you're weak and defenceless," Jarod smirked.

Miss Parker didn't know what to say. She turned her head to avoid looking at him.

"You are shivering. Do you want me to get you a blanket?"

Miss Parker still didn't say anything. She was afraid that if she spoke her voice would fail her. And she didn't want to sound weaker than she already was. Especially not in front of Jarod, not after what he'd just said.

Jarod didn't wait for her reply. He walked up to a shelf and took a blanket and walked back to Miss Parker. He sat down on the edge of the bed. Miss Parker glared at him as he reached out to unbutton her soaked blouse.

"Let me take care of you," Jarod said softly. All the evil and sarcasm in his voice was gone. Miss Parker was confused. It was like he was two different persons. Maybe all the years of running and hiding had finally gotten to him, and he had just lost it, what if he really had become crazy? Because he sure as hell wasn't himself anymore, this was not the Jarod she used to know…

"I have to take off that wet clothes," Jarod demanded.

Miss Parker shook her head.

"It doesn't matter what you say, it have to be done," Jarod grabbed her arms and started to untie the ropes. Miss Parker immediately tried to push him away, but Jarod grabbed her arms and held her in a firm grip while he took off her blouse off. Miss Parker turned her head. She bit her lip to hold back a whimper. Jarod tied her wrists together again, hard enough to make sure she wouldn't break loose. Then he unzipped her pants and took them off.

"You are going to be fine in no time!" he said. He eyed Miss Parker's slim body. She really was beautiful.

"Do you want to keep your underwear?" he asked with a grin. He knew what the answer would be, but couldn't help but tease her.

"If you as much as lay one finger on me, I swear, I'll kill you," Miss Parker said through clenched teeth.

Jarod smiled. "I take that as a yes!" he said.

"Yeah, you better," Miss Parker snarled. Jarod grabbed the blanket and covered Miss Parker trembling body. He warily tucked her in.

Miss Parker closed her eyes and almost immediately she fell asleep. Jarod watched her. She looked like an angel when she was asleep, his angel. He got what he wanted. And he would make sure he wouldn't loose her, ever.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

NEXT MORNING.  
THE CENTRE - BROOTS' OFFICE.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Sydney was sitting in a chair, watching Broots tap on his computer. They still hadn't heard anything from Miss Parker. Sydney was really worried. He was sure something must have happened to her. Suddenly a signal from his cell phone broke the silence. Sydney took it up and answered.

"This is Sydney."

"Syd, he kidnapped me. You have to help me."

Sydney could just only distinguish the words, since the line was very bad.

"Miss Parker? Is that you?" he asked confused.

"Yes!"

"Where are you? Who kidnapped you?"

"Jarod. I'm somewhere on a boat. I don't know what happened. But you have to get me away from this son of a bitch. Jarod is acting so strange. I'm afraid of what he will do… he…"

Miss Parker's voice was cut off by another voice in the background. Sydney could hear her scream and the sound off something crashing.

"Miss Parker? Are you there? Parker?" Sydney asked worriedly.

No one answered. Sydney slowly hung up, giving Broots a concerned look.

"It was Parker...she said Jarod kidnapped her," he explained with a confused look on his face.

"W...what?" Broots asked.

"Yeah, it's so strange. I talked to him yesterday. He was very worried about her. Could he really have kidnapped her? Why would Jarod do something like that? And lie about it," Sydney said with a frown. It wasn't like Jarod at all…

Broots didn't say anything. He was just looking at the other man, confusion written all over his face.

Sydney sighed. "Miss Parker wouldn't lie about that. We need to find her," Sydney told Broots everything Miss Parker said.

Broots nodded thoughtfully. Then he turned to his computer and continued his work.

"Jarod, what are you up to?" Sydney mumbled to himself. He didn't think he would have to worry, if Miss Parker was with Jarod, she was safe.  
But when he came to think of the panic he had heard in her voice he wasn't sure anymore, not sure at all…

"Please god, just tell me what's going on…"

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_**TBC.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

ON THE BOAT.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

"Don't ever do that again!" Jarod screamed. He calmed down a little when he saw the scared and hurt look on Miss Parker's face. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," he mumbled. He looked at Miss Parker who was still lying on the floor with broken wood and glass all around her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you. Are you okay?"

"NO! I am NOT okay! How the hell could I be!" Miss Parker yelled.

Jarod walked up to her and tried to help her get up, but Miss Parker pushed him away.

"You are still cold. Are you freezing?"

"Yeah, you would too, without your clothes. You bastard!" Miss Parker snarled.

Jarod just laughed. He led her back to the bed and pushed her down. Miss Parker curled up in the corner and glared at Jarod. He looked back at her.

"You have a cut," Jarod eyed a bleeding wound on Miss Parker's leg.

"Don't you think I know that!"

"Hey, don't be mad at me. It was you who used the phone. I didn't ask you too," Jarod said, pretending to be hurt by her words.

With a sigh, Miss Parker laid down at the bed. She rolled over to her side. Jarod walked out of the room, leaving her alone for a while. Miss Parker slowly turned her head to see where he went. She didn't see him anywhere. She felt tears brim in her eyes, but desperately tried to keep them from falling. There was no way she was going to cry. Not in front of Jarod. She knew he could be back soon and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her that weak. She hoped Sydney was going to find her soon. He had too. She didn't know how much longer she could handle this. The whole thing was so confusing, so strange. Jarod was acting so strange. She had never though he would be this mean to her. She had always thought he cared about her. Even if she didn't want to admit it, she liked being cherished by him. He used to be the only one that was nice to her. Who was there for her. But now, he seemed to hate her. Maybe everything had just been a pretend. Just like everything else. Maybe Jarod was tired of her, and this tormenting was just a prelude before killing her. Maybe that's what he'd planned. Miss Parker couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She buried her face in the pillow and wept quietly. Just then, Jarod re-entered the room.

"Miss Parker. I found something to take care of your wound with," he said as he walked up to the bed and sat down. He gave her a puzzled look. "Are you crying?" he asked with a smile. Miss Parker didn't answer. Jarod could hear her snivel softly, even though she was trying to hold it back. He reached out touch her shoulder. Miss Parker moved away from him.

"Parker, honey. I'm not going to hurt you," Jarod said as he let his hand slide over her back, down to her waist and over her leg. He felt her body tremble as he touched her. "It's okay," he whispered. Jarod continued what he was doing for a while, and then he suddenly grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him. Miss Parker looked up at him. Jarod saw the confusion in her eyes. He smiled to himself.

"Let me help you with that," Jarod said as he watched Miss Parker trying to make the bleeding from her wound stop.

"It's just a scratch. I'm can take care of myself," Miss Parker muttered.

Jarod shook his head. "No, you can't. Let me help you," he said. With a sigh Miss Parker got up in a sitting position. She placed her injured leg in Jarod's lap.

"Do it!" she snapped.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

IN THE MEANTIME.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

"Sydney, you have to believe me? Why would I kidnap Miss Parker?" Jarod asked. He pressed the phone closer to his ear to hear what the other man was saying.

"I don't know what to think anymore. Miss Parker told me it was you. She wouldn't lie about that, would she?"

There was a silence.

"No," Jarod said. "Okay, I have to admit. I have actually thought about it sometimes. It would be fun to kidnap my little huntress. But Syd, I wouldn't lie to **you** about it. And I would **not** do anything to hurt her. You know that," Jarod continued.

There was another silence. "I'm sorry Jarod. I don't know what to believe anymore," Sydney said.

"But..."

"No. Jarod, where is she? Tell me," Sydney demanded.

"I don't know! Don't you think I would have saved her already if I knew!"

"Please. It's not fun anymore. Just let her go."

"Sydney, I haven't..." Jarod started but got interrupted by Sydney.

"I can't talk to you anymore. Goodbye Jarod," With those words Sydney hung up. Jarod slowly let the phone slip out of his hand. He sat down in the couch and leaned back. Why didn't Sydney believe him? How could he even think that he would do something to hurt Parker? He loves her. Doesn't Sydney know that? Jarod sighed deeply. He had to find her. And he had to find a way to prove that he's innocent, he had to make Sydney believe him. He got up on his feet and walked towards the door, opened it and walked out.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_**TBC.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

THE CENTRE - BROOTS OFFICE.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Broots looked up from his computer as Sydney entered the room. Behind him Lyle was walking. Broots gave them a puzzled look. What was going on now? Why was Lyle there?

"It's okay Broots. Lyle knows. He's going to help us find Parker," Sydney said as he saw the look on the other man's face. Broots was still a little confused. He glanced at Lyle.

"DAMMIT! What are you waiting for? Tell us what you've found!" Lyle snapped impatiently.

"I...I'm sorry..." Broots stammered.

Lyle sighed irritated, but didn't say anything.

"You are not going to believe this. I broke into the Centre's security system. And guess what I found! Five days ago, Mr. Parker and Mr. Raines finished a new project, it seems like they've been working on it for quite a long time, but the thing is, they made a new clone. Guess who he looks like – Jarod. Do you understand, they cloned Jarod!" Broots babbled.

"Are you sure?" Sydney asked shocked.

Broots nodded.

"But what does the clone have to do with the kidnapping of Parker?" Lyle asked.

"But you don't understand! He escaped!" Broots exclaimed.

"Do you think it's possible that the clone have kidnapped Parker?" Sydney asked. He slowly shook his head, trying to deny what he just heard. He couldn't believe the Centre did this, and without his knowledge… Damn them! Couldn't they just leave Jarod alone… Sydney wondered how the real Jarod was going to react when he found out.

Broots nodded again. "Yeah, you didn't think it was Jarod anyway. So it has to be."

"Okay, lets say that it is. Where would he take her?" Lyle asked.

Sydney and Broots were quiet as they were thinking.

"When she called, she said she was on a boat. That's all we know," Sydney said.

Lyle nodded thoughtfully. "I'll handle this. Broots, you try to find something on the computer. And call me..."

"What are you going to do?" Sydney asked.

"That's not any of your business. Just let me handle this okay? I'm gonna save my sister. And I know exactly who is going to help me..." With those words Lyle turned and left the room.

Broots gave Sydney a puzzled look. "What is wrong with him? Should we be worried?"

"I...don't think so..."

"W...what do you mean? He is always up to something."

"I think that Lyle is, actually worried about Miss Parker," Sydney said with a small smile.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

SOMEWHERE IN BLUE COVE.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

"Jarod, what can I do to make you trust me?" Lyle asked.

"There's nothing you can do. Just tell me why we're here," Jarod said without taking his eyes of the other man. Lyle walked closer to the car. "Don't come any closer!" Jarod warned. He still didn't understand how Lyle had managed to find him, but right now, he had other things to worry about. He needed to keep the distance between them in case the whole thing was a trap.

"Fine..." Lyle sighed and backed away again. "I need your help...as you probably know; Miss Parker's kidnapped and we think it's your...clone that did it," Lyle explained. He shook his head amused. This was almost ironic, he asked the pretender for help, what a joke!

"My clone? Why would he kidnap Parker?" Jarod asked confused.

"Not that clone..." Lyle paused and sighed. "I can't believe I'm telling you this, but the Centre made a new one. And he escaped."

"What! Why?" Jarod almost screamed. They did a new clone? Jarod couldn't believe his ears.

"It doesn't matter dammit! Are you going to help me or not? He might kill Parker," Lyle snarled.

"How do I know that you won't take me back to the Centre," Jarod asked. He tried to put his anger aside for the moment, Miss Parker needed him…

Lyle was quiet for a while as he was thinking of a way to convince Jarod.

"Here, take this..." he said and handed over his gun to the other man. First Jarod just stared at it.

"How do I know you don't have another one? Or a sweeper team around the corner?" he asked. There was no way he would trust Lyle… he just couldn't take the risk of getting caught.

"Just take it dammit! We don't have the whole day, who knows what that psycho can do with Parker...we need to help her..."

With s sigh, Jarod took the gun. He gave Lyle a look. It actually seemed that he was worried about his sister. Could that really be possible? Jarod sighed deeply, maybe he would make the biggest mistake in his life, but he needed to do this. Because if Lyle was telling the truth and something happened to Miss Parker just because Jarod was afraid to loose his freedom, he would never forgive himself…

"We need a chopper... C'mon, we're going to the Centre," Lyle laughed when he saw the look on Jarod's face. "To get the chopper...don't be so damn suspicious."

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

_**TBC.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_AN:  
__DragonFlame27 – Thank you for the review! And I do know that it's not possible to clone people like this… I was a little spooked about writing it. But I thought that for the purpose of this story, we could pretend it's possible! _

_AN2:  
Yeah… maybe a little goofy, but I actually thought Lyle would be one of the good guys in this story! I like him that way!_

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

ABOUT FOUR HOURS LATER.  
THE BOAT.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Miss Parker was sitting on the bed, leaning her back against the wall. She had the blanket wrapped tightly around her cold body. Suddenly Jarod entered the room. He had a smug smile on his lips. "You know, there's one thing about you that I don't like," he said. Miss Parker looked at him wearily.

Jarod didn't wait for her to talk. "Your hair, it's too dark, I don't like dark hair. That's why; I'm going to color it. What do you say about blond?" Jarod asked with a smirk.

Miss Parker looked at him as if he was crazy. She already knew that he was strange. But this really took the prize. He wanted to color her hair blond? That was just too weird.

"C'mon!" Jarod walked up to the bed and grabbed Miss Parker's arms. With a quick movement he dragged her out of the bed. Miss Parker almost lost her balance but managed to regain it. The blanket fell off her and landed on the floor. Jarod kept hold of her arms and dragged her up the stairs.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

"That's it. I'm finished... you look so cute..." Jarod smiled. Miss Parker just whimpered. She could not even imagine how she looked. Terrible was just the half of it. She saw Jarod walking up to her with a mirror in his hand.

"Oh my god!" Miss Parker gasped. "I look like an idiot!" she said, eyeing her blond curls that just only reached her shoulders.

With a low cry she sank to the floor, leaning against the railing.

"Why are you doing this?" she snivelled.

Jarod knelt next to her. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be sad...you'll get used to it..." he said softly.

"DAMMIT JAROD! IT'S NOT THE HAIR!" Miss Parker screamed.

"Then what?"

"You, I'm so confused. One moment you are nice to me, and then you just snap out of it and become someone else. Jarod, why are you doing that? If you want to kill me, just do it. Why do you have to let me suffer like this...it's not funny...I can't take it anymore...I..." Miss Parker's voice trailed off, she looked down at her tied hands. "Where is the Jarod I used to know? She said, almost staring to cry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were feeling that way...can you forgive me?" Jarod whispered.

Miss Parker looked up at him. Tears were running down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away. She hated herself for being so fucking weak.

Jarod put his arms around her. First Miss Parker didn't know what to do; she wanted to believe that he really meant what he said. That he cared. But after everything he had done, she couldn't. She wriggled out of his embrace. "Don't touch me," she spat.

"Honey..." Jarod gently stroked her face. Miss Parker moved her head, trying to get away from his touch.

"DAMMIT! Don't do that!" Jarod screamed, he hit her face hard, making her fall into the railing. Jarod grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. Miss Parker tried desperately to break free, which only made Jarod angrier. He hit her again.

Miss Parker looked straight into his eyes. "You bastard..." she said, trying to make her voice steady. Jarod just grinned evilly.

Miss Parker gave him a confused and frightened look. Why would Jarod want to hurt her? Why was he doing this? She turned her head to avoid eye contact with him. She was afraid that if she kept looking at him, she would start to cry again.

"I'm really getting tired of this!" Jarod snapped. He tightened his grip around Miss Parker's shoulders. He could feel that she was trembling.

"Suit yourself! If I can't have you, I will make sure no one else ever will..."

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_TBC._


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

Miss Parker didn't say anything. She just tried to get away from him, but Jarod wouldn't let go. "I might as well kill you," he mumbled. Miss Parker snivelled softly. She could no longer control the tears that threaten to fall. Jarod was going to kill her. The man she loved, that she always thought loved her, was going to kill her.

Jarod smiled as he watched her. "But not without one last... or should I say first, time to have some fun with you. Don't give me that look, this is not your choice anymore... I decide what to do, or not to do."

"Jarod..."

"SHUT UP!" Jarod let go of her with a shove. Miss Parker lost her balance and fell backwards. She immediately tried to get up but Jarod held her down.

"I said, I decide what to do," he said with an evil grin.

"No, please don't..." Miss Parker pleaded. Jarod could hear the fear in her voice. He just laughed.

"Jarod, don't do this... You will regret it later, when you're yourself again..." Miss Parker said.

"Oh yeah? I don't think so..."

Miss Parker sighed. She had to come up with a way to convince Jarod it was the wrong thing. But how? Even if she loved him, thiswas not the way it's supposed to be.

"Just listen okay...I don't know what's wrong with you..." she started but got interrupted by Jarod.

"Nothing is wrong with me. This is just who I am..."

Miss Parker didn't know what to say or do. What if it was true, what if this was Jarod's true personality? No, it just couldn't be. The Jarod she knew would never do something like this to her. Or would he? Miss Parker didn't know what to believe anymore.

"No Jarod, you are not yourself, and I... when you get normal... maybe we can..." Miss Parker's voice trailed off. She took a deep breath, and then continued. "The Jarod I know and love... would never rape me... please don't do that... I love you... and I want to help you... if you just take me back, we can talk to Sydney, Sydney can help you... everything will work out... just..."

"THAT'S IT, SHUT UP!" Jarod suddenly screamed, slapping Miss Parker's face hard.She whimpered, giving him a startled look.

"I have had enough of your talking, and I don't give a damn about what you think."

Miss Parker closed her eyes and justwaited for it to happen. Somehow she was not scared anymore. Even through the circumstances... it's just Jarod.

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

Suddenly a loud sound broke the silence. Miss Parker opened her eyes and saw a black chopper flying in circles above.

Before she had time to think, she saw Lyle climb down a rope-ladder, landing on the boat.

"Get off her, you son of a bitch!" he screamed to Jarod, who was still on top of Miss Parker, holding her down. Jarod turned his head to look at the other man, but didn't let go of Miss Parker.

"What have you done? Bastard!" Lyle drew his gun and placed two bullets in Jarod's back. He collapsed against Miss Parker's body. Lyle walked up to them and pulled Jarod off her. "Oh my god! What happened to your hair?" Lyle exclaimed.

Miss Parker didn't answer; she just stared at Jarod's lifeless body. Blood were streaming from the wounds.

"YOU SHOT HIM! LYLE, HOW COULD YOU!" she cried out. First Lyle was confused. What's the big deal? Then he realized, she still thought it was the real Jarod. He had hoped she would have figured out it wasn't… Lyle sighed. He walked up to the body. Lifted it up and threw it in the water.

Miss Parker gasped in shock. She got up on her feet and ran up to the railing, watching the body disappear into the dark water.

"NO!... no..." she cried.

"You're in love with him? Aren't you?" Lyle stated. Miss Parker didn't answer. She felt her legs give way under her. She slowly sank to the floor, sobbing.

Lyle just watched her for a while. He wondered what the clone had done with her. First of all, her hair, then, why was she only wearing her underwear? And those bruises... He walked up and knelt next to her. He reached for her hands and started to untie the ropes.

"You bastard..." Miss Parker said angrily.

"Sis, Jarod is not dead...just calm down..."

"Of course he is, you shot him and threw him into the water...how the hell could he survive that!" Miss Parker almost screamed.

"Just get into that chopper, and you'll see what I mean...the man I killed was a clone... It wasn't your 'boyfriend'..."

"Jarod was not my boyfriend..." Miss Parker mumbled.

"Whatever...just get to the chopper!"

Miss Parker didn't listen to him.

"DAMMIT! JUST DO IT!" Lyle screamed. Miss Parker looked up at him; tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT. GET TO THE FUCKING CHOPPER!" Lyle screamed frustrated. Miss Parker slowly got up on her feet. Her legs were trembling as she walked up to the rope-ladder. Lyle followed her. He actually felt sorry for her, she seemed so confused, so weak and tired. He had never thought he would get to see his sister like this. But when he did, his stone heart ached for her. Maybe he shouldn't have screamed at her, maybe he never should have done any of the things he'd done to her.

Lyle sighed. He hoped Miss Parker would be okay again. Was she going to get over this? Or would it haunt her forever?

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

_**TBC.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

"Miss Parker? Did he scare you so much your hair lost its color?" Jarod turned his head to look at her as he heard Miss Parker climbing into the chopper, followed by Lyle. He knew he shouldn't tease her right now, but he just couldn't help it.

"Jarod! Oh my god, you're alive..." Miss Parker whispered in shock, she couldn't believe her eyes. She'd just seen what she thought was Jarod being shot and thrown into the water. And now he was sitting there looking at her, like nothing had happened at all.

"Lyle... come here." Jarod said. Lyle walked up to him. "What?" he asked.

"You are going to fly this chopper. I need to take care of Parker..." Jarod said. Lyle stared at him as if he was crazy.

"It's easy, I'll show you..." Jarod showed Lyle what he needed to do. Then they switched places.

"Just let me know if there's anything you don't know, we don't want to crash," Jarod said as he walked up to Miss Parker who had curled up in a corner. Lyle made a trembling nod.

"Parker...it's okay...it wasn't me, you know that now, don't you?" he said as he sat down next to her. He gently put one of his arms around her bare shoulders.

Miss Parker flinched, trying to move away from him. Her whole body was trembling. "Don't touch me," she tried to sound harsh, but her voice betrayed her.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Jarod whispered, ignoring her usual attempt to try to push him away.

Miss Parker didn't say anything. What was she supposed to say? What was she supposed to feel? She had been through so much the last couple of days, and all the time she had thought it was Jarod. And when she found out it wasn't, was she just gonna trust him like nothing had happened? How could she do that?

"Listen to me, the Centre made a copy of me," Jarod started and Miss Parker could hear the anger he was trying to hide. "He escaped. I would never dream of hurting you, I care about you so much, Parker, baby, you have to believe me, it's gonna be okay again, you're safe now…" Jarod said softly. His heart ached as he watched her, as he felt her pain. He was going to kill Mr Raines and Mr Parker for this, the whole thing was their fault.

"Here, take this..." Jarod took his jacket off and handed it to Miss Parker. She immediately took it on. "Thanks..." she whispered.

"Hey," Jarod whispered, once again placing his arm around her shoulders. "Trust me."

Miss Parker looked at him, unsure of whether she should follow her heart or listen to her head. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around Jarod, clinging to him. "I'm so confused..." she whispered in a trembling voice.

"I understand that...Honey, what did he do to you?" Jarod gently ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing manner.

Miss Parker told Jarod about everything. "God, I thought it was you all the time. How could I have been so stupid…"

"Hey, I would never do anything like that to you… I love you," Jarod confessed.

Miss Parker couldn't bring herself to answer. She just couldn't say it, not now…

"How come, you and Lyle are in the same chopper? Have he captured you or something?"

"No. I had to trust him; I had to save you..."

Miss Parker smiled weakly.

"Why don't you try and get some rest. You must be exhausted..." Jarod said softly. Miss Parker didn't say anything, she just leaned her head against his chest. Jarod put his arms around her. Miss Parker sighed and snuggled up closer to him. She closed her eyes and almost immediately fell asleep. Jarod warily ran his hand through her blonde curls. He glanced at Lyle. He seemed to be doing fine. He turned his gaze to Miss Parker's sleeping form. She really looked like an angel with that hair, his angel. This time, he would make sure no one would ever hurt her again. He loved her too much.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

ABOUT THREE HOURS LATER – THE CENTRE.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

"Lyle, I can't believe you just let him go... what's wrong with you?" Miss Parker asked as they were walking down the corridor towards Sydney's office. She knew she should have gone home first, gotten some real clothes, and maybe even gotten some rest, but she didn't care. She had Jarod's long jacket and that could work for now, besides she really wanted to see Sydney. She realized he must have been worried about her, and she just wanted to know that everything was okay. It sounded strange, but she needed to go back to the Centre, because that was like her second home, it had been all she'd ever known, and right now she needed something familiar…

"As I saw you sleep in his arms, I realized how much he really means to you," Lyle said in a low voice.

"You have never cared about my feelings before, why now?"

"I can't explain it..."

"You don't have to."

They were silent as they walked. Miss Parker glanced at her brother. She saw him looking at her too.

"Lyle...Thank you..." Miss Parker whispered. She couldn't believe her brother was being so nice.

"You're welcome..." Lyle made a pause. "Ehm, are you going to keep that hair-color?" he asked.

Miss Parker shook her head. "I want it brown, but I don't know what to do with the curls, I'm not going to get rid of them that easily..." she sighed.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Lyle pushed the door to Sydney's office open.

"I need to talk to dad, are you okay…"

"Yeah..."

Lyle took Miss Parker's hand in his and gently squeezed it. "Can this be a beginning of something new?" he whispered.

"Maybe it can..." Miss Parker said. Lyle let go off her and she walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Hi Syd, Hi Broots..."

"Miss Parker? Is that really you...?" Broots asked as he saw her. His eyes grew wide as he first saw her hair, than his eyes automatically travelled down to her bare legs.

"What have you done with your hair?" Sydney asked.

"Oh, don't ask..." Miss Parker said with a heavy sigh. She saw Sydney eyeing her jacket. The only thing she was wearing, except her underwear and high heeled shoes.

"I know, it's Jarod's... but since I only have this..." she said, flashing her body, making Broots choke on his coffee. "I think I'll keep it on..." she continued with a small smile. She glared at Broots, but couldn't help but think the whole thing was a bit amusing. Of course the poor geek was blushing.

Sydney chuckled a little. "So it was the new clone?" he asked, sounded bitter all the sudden.

Miss Parker nodded. "Yeah, by the way, how did you know where I was?"

"See, everything is possible in the world of computers..." Broots said.

"Spare me the details."

"Miss Parker, are you alright?" Sydney suddenly asked with concern in his voice. If he knew Miss Parker right, she would do anything to not show her feelings, to pretend everything is okay…

"No, but I will be...I have to go home and get some real clothes, and do something about this damn hair...if daddy asks where I am, tell him I'll be back tomorrow. I can't face him right now, not after what he did, I can't believe he worked with Raines, he cloned Jarod! God!" Miss Parker shook her head, she had always thought her father was one of the good guys, but she was wrong. She had to get away from there, if she met him now, she wouldn't be able to control herself, she was furious at him.

"Are you sure you want to be alone? If you want to talk, I'm here Parker."

Miss Parker just nodded. "Thanks. Maybe later," then she turned around and left the room.

Sydney gave Broots a smile. Broots returned his smile, but didn't say anything. He knew what Sydney was thinking, Miss Parker wouldn't be alone…

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

_TBC_

_AN/ I'm sorry about the late update. I had lots of things to do at home, and I've been on a cruising, but now things are back to normal! So another chapter to "Future Blues" and "The Dark Room" will be ready soon!_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

LATE THE SAME DAY - MISS PARKER'S HOUSE.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Miss Parker walked up to the full length mirror, carefully eyeing her new- colored hair. The curls were still there, but actually it didn't look so bad after all. It was actually really nice! And it made her face a little softer, she wasn't sure that was a good thing, but she thought she looked nice. As long as it was dark, she was happy; she didn't want to look like a dumb blonde. Miss Parker smiled to herself. With a big yawn, she left her room and walked down the stairs to lock the door.

Just as she was about to lock it, the door opened. Miss Parker immediately searched for her gun, but soon she realized she didn't have it with her. She backed away, nervously staring at the door which slowly opened more.

"Jarod! You bastard! You scared me!" she snapped as she realized who the person was. Jarod quickly walked in and closed the door.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" he asked in a soft voice.

Miss Parker nodded. "I'm tired that's all," she said with another yawn.

Without saying anything, Jarod walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. Miss Parker was shocked, what was she going to do? Her head told her to push him away, but somehow she didn't, instead she put her arms around him too. She felt so safe in his arms, she really loved the way he made her feel. After a while they pulled away and Jarod smiled at her.

"So you colored your hair? I'm not saying that I didn't like the blond, but this is so much better,"he smiled. "This is you, the Parker I love."

"Yeah," Miss Parker said, trying to repress a third yawn. She didn't know how to handle this, was it true he really loved her? Should she say the same thing back? She wanted to, so much…

"You really are tired huh? I'm sorry, I'll let you rest." Jarod turned around to leave but Miss Parker stopped him.

"Can you stay? I need... I think I need someone to talk to..." she whispered.

Jarod smiled. "Of course," he said. He took his shoes and jacket off and they both walked into the living room, making them selves comfortable on the sofa.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

All of the sudden the peaceful stillness was ruined by a loud crash as someone threw the door opened. Both Jarod and Miss Parker quickly got up on their feet. Just as Jarod was about to run, two sweepers ran into the room, aiming their guns at him, screaming at him to stand still. Jarod froze. He knew that if he didn't obey, the sweepers would at least harm him. He didn't want to take that risk.

"Get him," a wheezing voice said. Miss Parker turned her head and saw Raines walking into the room. She gasped, knowing this meant they would capture Jarod. Of course that was how it was supposed to be, but deep down inside she didn't want Jarod to be locked up at the Centre. She loved him, and if he was at the Centre, she would not get the chance to talk to him, ever again. She really couldn't let that happen. Not this time, now when she needed him more than ever.

As she saw one sweeper walk up to the stunned pretender, putting handcuffs around his wrists, she knew she had to do something. There was no way she would stand by and let those bastards drag the man she loved back to the Centre. Miss Parker knew she couldn't bear loosing him, not this time…

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_TBC_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Miss Parker ran up to Jarod, hitting the sweeper so hard he staggered backwards. "Bastard,"she snarled, kneeing him in his stomach. The sweeper doubled over in pain. Another hit of Miss Parker's elbows in his back, made the sweeper collapse at the floor.

"Miss Parker! What are you doing?" Jarod asked shocked. Miss Parker could hear the fear in his voice, but she knew she was doing the right thing. What the consequences would be, she didn't let herself think about.

"I can't let them take you back! I can't lose you Jarod!" Miss Parker said, desperately trying to get the handcuffs off him. She had almost managed when she suddenly heard a gunshot; she felt a fiery pain in her right thigh. With a scream she collapsed at the floor, clutching her wound. Miss Parker heard Jarod scream her name, but almost immediately more gunshots were fired. Miss Parker could swear she heard Lyle's voice. But she wasn't sure since the pain in her leg made it hard to focus.

After what she thought was an eternity, the room became silent. She managed to get into a sitting position, leaning against her elbow. She looked around, the two sweepers were lying on the floor, and so was Mr Raines. Miss Parker gasped, shocked. Raines was dead? Who killed him? Suddenly she felt someone lifting her up. She let out a loud moan as her gunshot injury sent waves of pain through her leg.

"It's alright Parker, Jarod is alright too..." The person said softly as he carried Miss Parker up the stairs.

"Lyle?"

"Yes, it's me...I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. I understood Raines were going here as he said they had a lead on Jarod. I'm sorry, does it hurt much?"

"I'll live... Where's Jarod?"

"He's just getting something to take care of your wound with. I know how much he means to you. I really do that now... I understand why you saved him," Lyle explained.

Lyle slowly and carefully put her down at her bed. Miss Parker whimpered and a few tears escaped her eyes.

Just then, Jarod entered the room. He gave Miss Parker a sad look.

"So how is my hero doing?" he smiled a little. He still couldn't believe Miss Parker risked her life to save him. It was something he'd never expected to see her do.

He walked up to the bed and waited until Lyle had helped Miss Parker to a half sitting position. Then he gave her a glass of water and a painkiller. With a weak smile she took it and swallowed it. Then she handed the glass back to Jarod and slid down onto her back again.

"I have been better," Miss Parker said.

"I need to take off your pants," Jarod said in a low voice.

"Just do it..."

With a sad look at Miss Parker, he unzipped her pants. Miss Parker inhaled sharply as they slid over her wound.

Lyle took her hand and squeezed it tightly, doing his best to support her.

"Miss Parker, the bullet hardly hit you, this is just a flesh wound," Jarod stated.

"What?" Miss Parker whispered. "It sure as hell felt like it did," she added.

Jarod smiled. "You are going to be just fine. I just need to stitch it up!"

"You? Are you sure you can do that?"

"Parker, I'm a pretender. I can do anything," Jarod smirked.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

_TBC._

_AN/ Sorry this chapter was so short. But as I said before, it makes it easier for me to update like this, since I don't have so much time to write, and I guess you didn't want to wait for too long, to find out what happened!_


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Later that day.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

"Jarod, if I wanted to capture you. Don't you think I would have done it earlier?" Lyle said with a deep sigh. It was really frustrating. He wanted Jarod to believe him, but at the same time he understood why he couldn't.

There was a silence.

"Why the sudden change?" Jarod asked.

"I can't explain it. The only thing that matters is that I have changed. And I want you and my sister to be together. I know she loves you, and I also know that you can make her happy," Lyle explained.

"Lyle, I'm glad you say that. But how do I know I can trust you?"

"Stay with Parker tonight. If you see any sweepers, you know you can't," Lyle smirked. "Seriously, you just have to take the chance," he added.

Jarod nodded.

"I have to go, take care of her," with those words Lyle turned and walked out through the door. He stopped at the porch. "Oh, by the way...don't worry about the dead bodies, I'll take care of that, I also tell Mr. Parker something...just enjoy your time together..." he said before he left.

Jarod just stood there for a while, staring after him. Then he closed the door, locked it and walked up to the bedroom to see how Miss Parker was doing.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Jarod couldn't help but smile as he saw Miss Parker's sleeping form. She was lying on her side with her arms wrapped around one of the biggest pillows. Jarod walked up to the bed and sat down on its edge. He warily touched Miss Parker's shoulder. Slowly, she opened her eyes and gave Jarod a sleepy look.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you, how are you feeling?"

"As good as I can be."

There was a silence.

"It's getting late. Do you want me to stay?"

Miss Parker didn't know what to say. She just looked at Jarod. Of course she wanted him to stay. But could she really let him know that? After everything that she had been through the last couples of days, she wasn't sure of whom she could trust. But the thought of being alone scared her so much.

"Miss Parker?"

Unable to speak, Miss Parker just nodded.

"Sit up," Jarod suddenly demanded.

Miss Parker gave him a puzzled look. "Why?" she asked.

"Because I'm gonna take that pillows place," Jarod smirked. He couldn't help but laugh as he saw the stunned look on Miss Parker's face. After a while she did as he said, and Jarod removed the pillow and made himself comfortable. Miss Parker gave him an uncertain look. But as she saw the warm and caring look he gave her, she slowly leaned back against his warm body. She rested her head against his chest. Snuggling up as close to him as possible.

"Comfy?" Jarod asked tenderly.

"Yeah... thanks..." Miss Parker whispered, she closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh.

"Daddy will kill me when he finds out about this," she mumbled.

"If you are talking about Raines and what you did, Lyle said he'll take care of that, I don't think we need to worry. At least not now…"

"I hope so," Miss Parker sighed. "Besides I don't think I care what the hell he says anymore…" she added sadly.

"I'm sorry baby," Jarod whispered. He knew how much Miss Parker loved her father, realizing the truth about him must hurt her deeply.

"I'll get over it," Miss Parker mumbled. "Jarod?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, I don't know what I would have done without you, you are the only one I can trust now."

"I'll always be here for you, never forget that. But you're wrong. You have Sydney, you can trust him…"

"Yeah… I can't believe I never realized it before, but Sydney has been more like a father to me than my real father ever was… ever will be… I love him…"

"I know it's hard…" Jarod started but Miss Parker cut him off.

"I mean Syd," she said.

Jarod smiled. "You should tell him that."

"I will, I just realized I should tell a lot of people how I really feel about them. Both good and bad things…" Miss Parker was quiet for a while.

"Do you really think it'll be alright?" she suddenly whispered.

"I know so... just relax, and everything will be okay. You know I will always be here for you, and if you want to, there is nothing I would want more than to have a life together with you," Jarod whispered.

"I want that too... I want that so much..." Miss Parker said in an almost inaudible voice.

"That's a deal!"

"Yes…" Miss Parker smiled tiredly, sighing contently as she felt Jarod tighten his hold of her. She just loved how he made her feel safe.

"And, Jar… I love you too; I should have said that a long time ago…"

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

_**The End.**_

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

_AN/ Yes, I thought of ending it here, maybe it's a bit rushed, but if I'd start explaining how they get away with killing Raines, and Miss Parker, confronting her father… I could go on forever. And this fic wasn't even supposed to be this long! _

So this is it, a happy ending!

_Oh and thank you everyone for the reviews!_


End file.
